Uji Nyali
by Hanamoto Rena chan
Summary: Naruto dkk sedang melakukan tugas uji nyali, tapi tiba - tiba... Warning : dari judulnya aja udah aneh apalagi isinya, kalo tak suka jangan baca, okey?


Hallo Minna-san, masih ingat denga saya?, mungkin kalian tak ingat.

Maaf aku belom bisa lanjutin yang 'Do I Love Him' karena saya lagi gak dapet ide, hehehehehe! *digaplok*, udah dulu deh kebanyakan ngomong.

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer : **Ampun pak, jangan laporin ke polisi. Saya ngaku, Naruto bukan milik saya. Ampun pak Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **apa ya? Liat saja nanti hohohohoho

**Warning : **Au,OOC,GaJe,Aneh, dan masih banyak warning lainnya.

**Summary : **Naruto dkk, sedang menjalankan tugas uji nyali. Tapi, tiba – tiba …..

Di kelas 7 - 4

Tampaklah seorang guru yang memakai masker dan berambut perak sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ke muridnya.

"Anak-anak besok kita akan jalan-jalan villa," ucap Kakashi.

"YEAAAYY," Teriak anak-anak pake toa.

"Eitss, kalian jangan senang dulu. Karena di sekitar villa itu anker lho!" Kakashi menjelaskan dengan muka yang diserem-seremin.

"HIIIII," anak-anak bergidik ngeri.

Tapi diantara mereka ada juga yang gak ngeri, contohnya : Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino.

"Biasa aja," gumam Sasuke

"Hey Teme, tadi apa yang kau bilang? Biasa aja?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya," jawab sasuke dingin.

"Setan itu kan serem apalagi Sodako, bayanginnya aja udah.. Hiiiiii.." kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang takut tapi lebay.

"Lebih menyeramkan kau," sindir Sasuke.

"APEE LOO KATEEEE?" Teriak Naruto pake toa, hingga kaca kelas pecah 1 dan yang lain retak-retak

"Narutoo, jangan berisik!" teriak Kakashi-sensei gak kalah nyaring.

"Gomen, sensei!"

"Nah, anak-anak buka buku halaman 173," kata Kakashi sensei.

Anak-anak pun segera mengerjakan tugas Kakashi sensei.

.

.

Kringggggggg bel berbunyi, pertanda jam pulang sekolah.

"Nah, anak-anak pelajaran cukup sampai sini, besok jangan lupa ya?" jelas Kakashi sensei mengingatkan.

"BAIK BOSS," jawab anak-anak serempak. (loh sejak kapan Kakashi sensei jadi bos = =')

.

.

Pada keesokan harinya anak – anak terlihat ribut, mereka membawa banyak barang. Ada yang bawa botol, guling, kompor (hah, buat apa coba barang kayak gitu?) dan benda2 gaje lainnya. Setelah semua anak berkumpul mereka langsung berhamburan ke dalam bis. Di dalam bis anak – anak pada heboh, ada yang ketakutan, jingkrak – jingkrak gaje, tidur, makan, dan hal – hal lainnya.

"Kalo bener2 angker, gimana tuh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, biar saja," Jawab Sasuke

"Huh," dengus Naruto, 'Sok banget dia' pikirnya.

"Sudah, sudah jangan ribut," kata Kiba menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita main Junkenpon?" lanjutnya

"Hmm, bolehlah – bolehlah," kata Naruto ala Jarjit

"Kalau kau Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba. sambil menghadap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, daripada nggak ada kerjaan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Akuuu ikuuut…." Seru seseorang.

"Ohh Lee, ayo sini," ajak Naruto

"JUNKENPON," Mereka berempat pun bermain Junkenpon, mereka bermain dengan sangat senang sehingga tak sadar kalau udah nyampe, cukup sore juga mereka nyampe.

"Anak – anak kita sudah sampai, silahkan turun dan menempati kamar masing – masing," jelas Tsunade-sama.

"BAIKKK…" teriak anak – anak serempak.

Anak – anak pun nerhamburan memasuki villa itu, ada yang istirahat, ada yang mandi, ada yang berkemas-kemas dan lain-lain, ketika hari sudah mulai malam mereka berkumpul di halaman yang cukup luas.

"Nah anak – anak karena disini terdapat hutan, Maka kita…" kata Tsunade di tengah – tengah.

Jreng jreng jreng ( kayak ada apaan aja )

"Akan melakukan uji nyali.." lanjutnya

"APAAAAAAAA….." teriak anak – anak pake toa sehingga kedengeran ke Amerika (?)

"Uji Nyali, yang berhasil sampai di garis finish akan dapat nilai tambahan, contoh jika ulangan fisika kalian yang jelek maka akan di beri nilai tambahan. Tapi jika nilai ulangan Matematika kalian yang jelek maka matematikalah yang akan di beri nilai tambahan. Jika kalian tak sanggup untuk menjalankan tugas ini maka kalian dihukum.." jawab Tsunde panjang lebar tapi kejam.

"Nah, 1 kelompok 8 orang, ini daftar – daftar kelompok nya.." lanjutnya

KEL 1

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Kankuro

KEL 2

Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Chouji.

KEL 3

Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame

KEL 4 dan seterusnya (kekurangan tokoh = =")

"Arghh, aku tak bersama Sasuke.." gerutu Sakura

"Huuh… Aku tak bersama Temari nee-san. Padahal aku ingin menjaganya dari si nanas.." geram Gaara dan Kankuro kompak.

"Siapa juga yang mau gituin si mendukosei ini.." sergah Shikamaru.

"Huuh, siapa juga yang mau…" gerutu Temari

'Uwaaa, aku bersama Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata dengan hati bersemi – semi.

"Kenapa aku sekelompok dengan 2 manusia berisik ini…" gumam Sasuke dan Neji berbarengan. 

"Nahh anak – anak, rutenya adalah muter – muter hutan, dan kembali lagi kesini, muter – muternya cukup 1 kali.." jelas Tsunade

…3

Anak – anak pun segera menuju hutan dengan hati tidak tenaang, karena mereka merasa tempat ini berbahaya.. Nah, kita intip yukk.. (Lho?)

KEL 1

"Sas, kalo ntar ada hantu gimana ya?" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke

"Dasar penakut.." ledek Sasuke

"Ichh, orang nanya malah digituin" gerutu Naruto

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." terdengar suara orang nangis.

"E-eh, a-ap-apa ka-kalian mendegar sesuatu?" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Hmm… tidak tuh," ucap Ino.

"Hmm.. sepertinya yang di ucapkan Hinata-sama benar." kata Neji.

"Iya." ucap Gaara singkat

"kita lihat saja yuk." Ajak Kiba.

"Ti-ti-tidak.." ucap Naruto gelagapan kaya ikan kehabisan napas (?)

"Hey Dobe kau ini penakut sekali.." sindir Sasuke.

"Ayo.." ajak Kankuro yang sedari tadi gak ngomong.

Kelompok 1 pun menghampiri suara itu..

Tapi tiba – tiba … "Gyaaaa…" teriak mereka serempak…

To Be Continue

Review?


End file.
